


С чистого листа

by Amarillis_Beladonna, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Солдат не виноват в том, что в его памяти дыры, равно как и в том, что понятия не имеет, кем для Стива был Баки Барнс. Ему не нужно это знание, у Зимнего Солдата теперь новая жизнь, он имеет на нее право после всего, что пережил, и Стив просто не может у него это право отнять, смотря сквозь него и видя в Солдате своего Баки. Баки давно умер, а Солдат – просто на него похож.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С чистого листа

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** флафф весьма своеобразный, с примесью легкой драмы; Зимний Солдат здесь – действительно Зимний Солдат, а не Баки Барнс.

Зимний Солдат приходит сам. Одним хмурым осенним утром Стив останавливается у «Старбакса», чтобы по пути к Башне Старка взять кофе, а когда выходит с двумя стаканами – для себя и Наташи, Тони принципиально не пьет бурду из забегаловок, – понимает, что до Наташи ее фирменный стакан не доберется. На улице, прислонившись к его мотоциклу, Стива ждет Зимний Солдат.  
В первое мгновение Стива затапливает радостью, он застывает посреди тротуара со стаканами в руках как идиот, не обращая внимания на огибающих его, недовольно ворчащих прохожих и неотрывно смотрит на до боли знакомую фигуру добрых минут пять. А потом наваждение спадает – перед ним не Баки. Зимний Солдат похож на него как две капли воды, но кое-чего не хватает, это Стив понимает тогда, когда тот отшатывается от объятия – не то в испуге, не то в отвращении. Зимний Солдат его не помнит, он приходит, потому что знает – Стив был его другом когда-то, в прошлой жизни, он видел фотографии и кинохроники в музее, он думает, что Стив может стать ключом к его воспоминаниям. Единственное, о чем не догадывается Зимний Солдат: Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс были куда ближе, чем просто друзья. Об этом из кинохроник не узнаешь, как ни старайся.  
– Я – не он, – холодно говорит Солдат, когда Стив неловко отступает назад. – Но я хочу попробовать стать им снова.  
Стив верит, что Зимний Солдат не Баки, Солдату нет резона врать, но то, как его руки ложатся Стиву на пояс, когда он устраивается на мотоцикле позади, порождает навязчивое чувство дежавю, которое не отпускает Стива до самой Башни Старка. Баки точно так же с легкостью перекидывал ногу через сидение в сорок третьем; точно так же крепко, но со спокойной уверенностью устраивал ладони на его животе и прижимался всем телом, садясь у Стива за спиной. Доводил до исступления своим горячим дыханием в шею и колким от щетины подбородком у Стива на загривке.  
Начиная с этого утра целых две недели Стив не отходит от Солдата ни на шаг. Он следует за Солдатом в лабораторию, где Тони с радостью ребенка, получившего на Рождество желанную игрушку, увлеченно копается в послушно протянутой бионической руке; внимательно наблюдает за ним на кухне в попытках сопоставить вкусы Солдата и Баки; неотрывно пялится на молниеносные выпады, любуется стремительными сериями прыжков и подкатов во время тренировки в зале. Будь его воля, Стив бы и в душ Солдата сопровождал, но спокойный предостерегающий взгляд заставляет его передумать. Стив отчаянно ищет Баки, по которому скучал так долго, но находит только Зимнего Солдата. Он не плохой, просто не тот, кого Стив ждал: Солдат не улыбается насмешливо, не смотрит на Стива жадно, голодно и не облизывает губы, провоцируя смять их в поцелуе. Солдат ничего не помнит, а Стив ничего не говорит. Стив понимает, что Зимнему Солдату не до его любовной драмы, покрытой пылью нескольких десятков лет, ему бы со своей жизнью разобраться для начала.  
Зимний Солдат почти нормальный, насколько это возможно для человека с его биографией, он даже иногда несмело приподнимает уголки губ в ответ на шутки Старка. Солдат уравновешен и спокоен, он не представляет угрозы и благосклонно относится ко всем Мстителям, время от времени заглядывающим в Башню. К Стиву же он и вовсе почти доброжелателен, если так можно назвать демонстративное выкладывание оружия на ближайшую поверхность и расслабленный вид. Солдат выделяет Стива из всех, проводит с ним много времени в спортивном зале и изредка подсаживается на диван рядом, когда вечером Стив устраивается в большой гостиной с очередным фильмом из своего списка. Разваливается в противоположном углу и бросает быстрые оценивающие взгляды на Стива, будто спрашивая, правильно ли себя ведет. Неправильно, хочется закричать Стиву, ты сидишь слишком далеко, будто в сотне километров, а не на другом конце дивана, хочется сказать ему, но Стив лишь улыбается в ответ и передвигает на середину миску с луковыми кольцами. Нужно просто смириться, что Солдат – не Баки, и дать ему спокойно жить. Баки Барнс погиб в Швейцарии очень давно, не следует предавать его светлую память забвению только потому, что в жизни Стива появился кто-то, кто выглядит точь-в-точь как он. Нужно смириться, говорит себе Стив, но смириться все-таки не может.  
Однако Зимний Солдат – не Баки, и будто бы в насмешку над Стивом – хотя откуда ему вообще знать, что Стива так ранит их разительное отличие друг от друга? – всем своим поведением доказывает этот факт ежедневно. Он практически не развлекается, если не считать вечерних киномарафонов, держится подчеркнуто вежливо, но отстраненно и много времени проводит на крыше Башни с планшетом. Баки так никогда не умел, он всегда был душой компании и просто физически не мог находиться в одиночестве или держать рот закрытым дольше нескольких минут, если только не был на огневой позиции. Более того, Солдат пресекает любые попытки Стива заговорить об их совместном прошлом, и Стив понятливо не лезет к нему. Это больно и обидно, конечно же, но Стив может его понять: быть кем-то, кого ты не помнишь, – крайне неприятно, а получать ежедневные об этом напоминания – и того хуже. Зимний Солдат не откликается на имя «Баки», но отзывается тут же, если его назвать Джеймсом, и это немного примиряет Стива с действительностью, хоть «Джеймс» и непривычно ложится на язык, каждый раз грозясь обернуться другим именем. Стив сдерживается, он не хочет давить. Сидя с Солдатом бок о бок на диване и бросая на него в неверном свете плазменной панели взгляды украдкой, Стив надеется, что когда-нибудь все изменится и Баки вернется к нему. Но время идет, а Баки все не возвращается, рядом со Стивом лишь Солдат, с каждым днем все увереннее встающий на ноги и постепенно вливающийся в жизнь всех Мстителей до единого. Солдат препирается с Тони, тренируется с Сэмом, увлеченно составляет для Стива памятку русского мата вместе с не менее увлеченной Наташей и даже иногда соревнуется с Клинтом в тире. Но всему рано или поздно приходит конец, поэтому заканчивается и эта идиллия – жить вечно в Башне Старка Стив не подписывался, он устает от толпы и присутствия не-Баки рядом двадцать четыре на семь, поэтому заявляет однажды вечером, что возвращается к себе. Не в вашингтонскую, конечно, квартиру, он не думает уезжать из Нью-Йорка, но небольшая студия, которую он снимал до появления Зимнего Солдата в городе, все еще остается за Стивом, и он с удовольствием пакует вещи, чтобы сбежать из этого густонаселенного супергеройского дурдома.  
Стив не может больше находиться рядом с Солдатом круглосуточно; он почти уверен, что скоро спятит от контраста: Солдат одновременно невозможно далеко и близко. Но Стив никогда бы не решился уйти, если бы не знал, что здесь, с Мстителями, Зимний Солдат будет в полном порядке и в безопасности. Стиву нужно больше пространства и немного времени, чтобы навсегда отделить в своей голове Солдата от Баки и перестать наконец смотреть на него глазами побитой дворняги, выпрашивающей хоть немного ласки, поэтому Стив оказывается совершенно не готов, когда Солдат тихо интересуется у него, не будет ли это слишком, если он сам съедет из Башни вместе со Стивом.  
– Их тут слишком много. В ГИДРЕ вокруг меня тоже всегда было много людей. Неуютно, – ровно говорит Солдат, а потом едва заметно ежится и тихо добавляет: – К тому же с тобой мне спокойнее всего, капитан. Но я, наверное, слишком многого прошу...  
Он говорит так искренне, что Стиву разом становится плевать на то, что он еще пару минут назад хотел сбежать от Солдата на другой конец города. То, какой он сейчас перед Стивом беззащитный в своей откровенности, подкупает сверх всякой меры, поэтому Стив не дает ему договорить:  
– Не многого, Джеймс. В самый раз, – и предлагает тоже собрать вещи. Стив знает, что будет непросто, теперь у них на двоих будет тесная квартирка, а не небоскреб Старка, в котором обитатели при желании могут ни разу за день не пересечься, но благодарность в серых глазах Солдата – его лучшее утешение. Совсем не важно, что в этих глазах нет привычного тепла и ласки, главное не то, что Солдат – не Баки, а то, что не отталкивая его, Стив делает единственное, что в его силах, – дарит хорошему человеку спокойствие и чувство защищенности. Солдат не виноват в том, что в его памяти дыры, равно как и в том, что понятия не имеет, кем для Стива был Баки Барнс. Ему не нужно это знание, у Зимнего Солдата теперь новая жизнь, он имеет на нее право после всего, что пережил, и Стив просто не может у него это право отнять, смотря сквозь него и видя в Солдате своего Баки. Баки давно умер, а Солдат – просто на него похож..  
С Зимним Солдатом тяжело. Насколько именно, Стив понимает только тогда, когда высокотехнологичные лаборатории Старка и его же уютная гостиная с широкоэкранной плазмой в полстены остаются позади, и Солдат аккуратно ставит вещмешок со своим скудным скарбом у порога квартиры Стива. Он внимательно оглядывается, словно бы сканируя пространство на предмет угрозы, а потом успокоенно кивает, оборачивается к Стиву и говорит почти равнодушно:  
– У тебя хорошо, капитан. Ему бы здесь понравилось.  
Стив даже не обращает уже внимания на безликое «капитан», замирая от того, что Зимний Солдат впервые за все время сам заговаривает о себе. Заговаривает о Баки, пусть даже и так, будто они – два разных человека. Хотя, возможно, это и есть самая верная стратегия – между Баки и Солдатом нет ничего общего, это Стив успевает для себя уяснить. Баки всегда был беспокойным, шумным и веселым, много шутил и постоянно прикасался к Стиву, привычно и невзначай; Солдат же напротив – спокойный, по большей части молчаливый и мастерски умеет уходить от физического контакта, если только это не контактный спарринг в зале.  
Солдат стремительно обходит крохотную студию по периметру, словно кот, запущенный в квартиру первым в день новоселья, а затем едва заметно усмехается.  
– Диван мой, ведь так? – на лице его совсем нетипичное выражение, Стив с удивлением замечает в уголках его глаз морщинки, какие он тысячи раз видел у смеющегося Баки. Огромного труда стоит не броситься к нему тут же, чтобы обнять.  
– Если только не хочешь разделить со мной кровать, – с трудом сглатывая, неловко шутит Стив, поймав себя на том, что веселья в голосе гораздо меньше, чем хотелось бы.  
Солдат хмыкает и качает головой, он привык и к более пошлым шуткам, общение с Тони Старком – суровая школа выживания для людей без чувства юмора, но от Стива он такого, кажется, не ожидал.  
Весь вечер они по сложившейся традиции смотрят кино, восполняя пробелы в знании современной масскультуры, а наутро Стив просыпается оттого, что в ноздри его осторожно забирается манящий аромат свежесваренного кофе.  
Недоумевая, Стив выбирается из-под одеяла и, натыкаясь на мебель, бредет в кухонную зону, где обнаруживает Солдата, уютно устроившегося за барной стойкой с чашкой.  
– Ты умеешь пользоваться кофеваркой? – бестактно вырывается у него при виде стеклянного кофейника. Сам Стив за несколько лет так и не научился справляться с этой адской машиной, поэтому для него ситуация выглядит настолько дикой, что и сравнить не с чем. Он сонно потирает лицо ладонью и прислоняется боком к стойке в ожидании ответа. Суперсолдат ты или нет, а утро добрым бывает только у спортсменов в рекламе кроссовок.  
– В ГИДРЕ заботятся о персонале, как ни странно. Так что да, – Солдат пожимает плечами и поднимается с места, чтобы достать вторую чашку. Стив смотрит на его широкую спину, обтянутую домашней футболкой, скользит взглядом по низко сидящим на бедрах пижамным штанам и давит в себе судорожный вздох. Только теперь, когда Зимний Солдат такой домашний, а не застегнутый на все пуговицы, Стив осознает, насколько же тот внешне не похож на Баки. Отросшие волосы и бионическая рука – лишь вершина айсберга; у Баки не было таких мощных плеч и такой шикарной задницы. Баки был подтянутым, но тонким и гибким, как струна: острые лопатки, узкая талия и невероятная легкость движений. Солдат тоже движется грациозно, но в каждом его жесте скрытая сила и смертоносность, даже когда он просто опускает вторую чашку на стойку, наливает в нее кофе и протягивает Стиву. И лишь когда теплая керамика касается пальцев, до Стива доходит, что именно Солдат сказал.  
– В чем дело, капитан? – интересуется тот, заметив, что Стив впал в какое-то состояние анабиоза. Судя по взгляду, ему действительно небезразличен ответ.  
– Господи, они что, заставляли тебя… – выдыхает Стив, даже не зная, как сформулировать то, что хочет сказать, но Солдат облегчает ему задачу.  
– Да брось, – с легкой усмешкой отмахивается он. – Даже в ГИДРЕ не настолько сошли с ума, чтобы заставлять Зимнего Солдата бегать у кого-то на побегушках и подносить кофе. Я варил его себе, когда был вне криокамеры достаточно долго.  
Стив облегченно вздыхает и благодарно улыбается, отпивая первый глоток. Кофе и вправду божественный, как он и думал, а утро все-таки может быть добрым, если ты просыпаешься от крепкого кофейного запаха, а потом встречаешь совершенно расслабленного, отпускающего шутки Зимнего Солдата на собственной кухне. Солдата, кажется, тоже все устраивает, потому что он возвращается на свое место и даже отодвигает планшет в сторону, словно приглашая Стива к диалогу. Стив был бы идиотом, если бы проигнорировал такой жест, поэтому он усаживается рядом и следующие полчаса увлеченно рассказывает про свои злоключения с кофеваркой, после которых оставил идею подружиться с какой бы то ни было кухонной техникой. Солдат слушает внимательно и изредка бросает на Стива странные взгляды поверх чашки, которые Стив предпочитает расценивать как насмешливые. Это греет душу – знать, что благодаря его ухищрениям Солдат начинает понемногу приходить в себя и свободнее дышать.  
Каждый новый день с Солдатом заставляет Стива чувствовать себя предателем – он почти физически ощущает, как этот мрачноватый и когда-то совсем чужой парень начинает западать ему в душу, заполнять вакуумную пустоту, которая образовалась там после смерти Баки. Ему одновременно и хорошо, и ужасно стыдно, потому что Солдат – не Баки, и со временем Стив принимает наконец, что они настолько разные, насколько это вообще возможно. И дело даже не в характере и внешности, все дело в мелочах: Баки жить не мог без молока, Солдат же его по непонятным причинам на дух не переносит, зато Солдат обожает готовить, его успокаивают простые выверенные действия, в то время как Баки и сковородки в руках удержать не мог.  
Вечерами, перед тем как заснуть, Стив долго смотрит в потолок и спрашивает себя, а хотел бы Баки, чтобы Стив разрешил себе двигаться дальше и снова быть счастливым? Любить не его, а кого-то вроде Солдата, одновременно точную копию самого Баки и совершенно другого человека. Стив не может даже для себя самого решить – будет ли это предательством, если он перестанет надеяться на то, что к Солдату когда-нибудь вернется вся память об обеих его жизнях. Будет ли Баки разочарован в Стиве, если когда-нибудь вдруг вернется? На все эти вопросы нет ответов, и никто не может их дать Стиву кроме самого Баки, но Баки погиб слишком давно, чтобы что-то теперь сказать – осудить или дать свое благословение, поэтому Стив делает вид, что ничего не происходит, и заталкивает поглубже в себя неуместное зарождающееся чувство к Солдату, тихо и размеренно дышащему в нескольких метрах от него на диване.  
И несмотря на то, что с Солдатом тяжело до спертого дыхания, жить с ним оказывается до смешного просто. Он отличный сосед – аккуратный, спокойный, отлично чувствующий Стива на каком-то совершенно потустороннем уровне. Солдат безошибочно понимает, когда Стива лучше не трогать, а когда лучше сесть рядом и включить какой-нибудь боевик, над которым они вдоволь посмеются; а еще он никогда не разбрасывает предметы своего заметно разросшегося гардероба по всей квартире. Баки так не умел, Баки всегда был бестолковым в быту и занимал собой все пространство; спору нет – Солдат его тоже занимает, но как-то мягко и ненавязчиво, отчего Стив наконец перестает ощущать свою квартиру временным пристанищем и начинает думать о ней как о настоящем доме, в который хочется возвращаться. Стив даже подумывает в скором времени обсудить с квартирной хозяйкой выкуп студии в собственность, о чем как-то за ужином сообщает Солдату, и тот совсем неожиданно отвечает такой яркой улыбкой, что ею одной можно было бы осветить всю квартиру, не прибегая к помощи электроприборов. Наверное, Солдат тоже чувствует себя здесь как дома, думает Стив, уже прикидывая, во сколько может обойтись покупка первой его недвижимости в новом веке.  
Солдат по-прежнему почти ничего не помнит из того, что было до его падения с поезда, но иногда воспоминания возвращаются. По капле, не настолько часто, как им обоим хотелось бы, но и это – уже счастье для Стива. Солдат в подобные моменты для него – как персональная телефонная линия на тот свет, он будто передает от Баки полные тепла приветы-напоминания. Солдат радуется не меньше, хоть и старается изо всех сил не показывать своих эмоций, но Стив знает наверняка, потому что за время, что они живут вместе, становится ясно как день – Солдату безумно не нравится быть человеком без прошлого.  
Воспоминания приходят вспышками, и зачастую Солдат рассказывает о них не сразу, выжидает подходящего момента днями, а то и неделями, чтобы застать Стива врасплох и внезапно его огорошить. Так происходит и в этот раз – когда Солдат подходит к нему после тренировки и впервые за все время похлопывает по плечу.  
– Было здорово, капитан. Я даже запыхался слегка, – улыбается Солдат уголками губ, потом прищуривается и добавляет: – Только слегка, не обольщайся.  
И Стив чувствует себя настолько живым, каким не был с самого своего пробуждения в новом веке. Одна улыбка Солдата, кривоватая и неуверенная, но такая искренняя, а не вымученная, как раньше, заставляет его захлебнуться воздухом.  
– Ты всегда был сильнее меня, дело в этом, – хмыкает Стив в ответ и смыкает пальцы на бутылке с водой. – Историческая справедливость берет свое.  
Он осекается, поняв внезапно, что затронул запретную тему; становится страшно, что Солдат сейчас же закроется и снова уйдет в себя, как и всякий раз, когда Стив заводит речь о прошлом, но тот неожиданно приобнимает Стива за плечо и ухмыляется:  
– И какую на этот раз сыворотку малыш из Бруклина найдет, чтобы меня переплюнуть?  
Вся эта фраза кричит о том, что Солдат что-то вспомнил. Про сыворотку он абсолютно точно знает из досье, собранного ГИДРОЙ в те славные времена, когда Стив был для Зимнего Солдата целью шестого уровня, но про малыша из Бруклина там не могло быть ни слова. Слишком личное, это было только между ним и Баки.  
– Как много? – с волнением спрашивает Стив. Он выжидающе смотрит на Солдата, и тот с деланным равнодушием пожимает плечами:  
– Почти ничего. Смутные обрывки, – Солдат делает глубокий вдох, затем уже тише продолжает: – Он называл тебя так. Он всегда тебя так звал, но я не знаю почему. Ты вовсе не малыш, капитан.  
Горло Стива сжимается от нежности, и пару мгновений он даже дышать толком не может, будто вернулась из далеких сороковых давно забытая астма.  
– Я был. Я едва доставал тебе до плеча, – Стив закусывает губу, чтобы больше ничего не сказать, и лишь жалобно смотрит, ожидая просьбы рассказать побольше, но Солдат не спрашивает. Солдат терпеть не может, когда они обсуждают прошлое, особенно те его фрагменты, которые он сам еще не вспомнил.  
После таких вспышек, когда из глубин Солдата вдруг поднимает голову прежний Баки, Стив обычно несколько дней задумчив. Он одновременно рад и не рад этой пробуждающейся памяти, потому что с одной стороны – кажется будто Баки возвращается маленькими шажками к нему, но с другой – отдаляется Солдат. Солдат замыкается в себе, словно старается сложить имеющиеся у него на руках кусочки в цельную картину, но безуспешно – слишком мало информации даже для его, как оказалось, блестящего аналитического ума.  
Стив же тем временем варится в собственном соку из домыслов и сомнений. Он ловит себя на мысли, что с Зимним Солдатом не только легко жить под одной крышей, но и вообще – с ним легко, даже несмотря на слепые пятна в биографии и кровавые – в послужном списке. Эта простая истина настигает Стива неожиданно, накрывает девятым валом, когда, возвращаясь с миссии и вяло переругиваясь с чрезвычайно оживленным Старком, он понимает, что рвется домой не потому, что устал, а потому, что там его ждет Солдат.  
Каждый день он, сам того не замечая, отвоевывает в сердце Стива все больше места, пока не становится единственным и полноправным его обладателем. Сначала Стив считает причиной этого блицкрига то, что у Солдата глаза Баки, но это заблуждение быстро развеивается: глаза Солдата – серый колкий лед, а вовсе не грозовое небо, и Стив впервые всерьез задумывается о том, что перед ним совсем другой человек, а не знакомый до последней родинки Баки Барнс. Глаза – зеркало души, а что именно на душе у Солдата – Стиву неведомо, хоть родинка под правым коленом и оказывается на своем месте.  
Они сближаются все больше, окончательно теряя бдительность в присутствии друг друга, и наверное только поэтому Солдату удается застать Стива врасплох, подкравшись со спины в то время, как он листает альбом со старыми фронтовыми снимками из запасников Смитсоновского музея.  
Солдат обозначает свое присутствие лишь тихим, едва слышным дыханием, а затем, облокотившись на спинку дивана позади Стива, совершенно неожиданно приобнимает его за плечи и замирает.  
Замирает и Стив, потому что если не считать спаррингов и почти дружеских похлопываний по спине или плечу, от которых обычный человек бы заработал парочку переломов, Солдат никогда к нему не притрагивается. Даже сейчас объятие неловкое и неумелое, практически деревянное, но Стив, чувствуя его руки через ткань футболки, боится шелохнуться, чтобы не спугнуть ненароком.  
– Тебе не хватает его. Не хватает его прикосновений, капитан, – тихо говорит Солдат Стиву почти на ухо. Два месяца они живут вместе, а Солдат так и не научился называть его по имени. Стив привык, он уже не обижается, потому что и сам зовет его мысленно Солдатом. – Раньше он постоянно к тебе прикасался. Получаса не мог прожить без того, чтобы не дотронуться до тебя. Я знаю.  
Голос у него глухой, словно Солдат говорит нехотя, но Стив знает, что если бы тот не хотел разговора, не подошел бы вовсе.  
– Откуда? – дыхание у Стива привычно перехватывает, он уже догадывается – Солдат вспомнил о чем-то. Знать бы еще, о чем именно.  
– Видел. Чувствую, – отрывисто, будто доклад зачитывает, отзывается Солдат, а потом в его голос все-таки прорываются эмоции. – Ты был самым дорогим в жизни для него. Он постоянно за тебя боялся: и когда ты был хлюпиком, и когда раздался в плечах.  
В голосе Солдата чистая и неразбавленная боль, и Стив догадывается – почему. Солдат уже как-то заикался, что чувствует себя виноватым за то, что стоит между Стивом и Баки Барнсом глухой непреодолимой преградой беспамятства. Но он и понятия не имеет о том, что Стив давно уже не так рьяно хочет эту преграду обойти или разрушить.  
– Тогда ты знаешь, что он для меня тоже. Ты – тоже, – тихо говорит Стив, не осмеливаясь обернуться и посмотреть Солдату в глаза. Вместо этого он неуверенно поднимает руки, но не может коснуться Солдата без его на то согласия. – Могу я?  
Вместо ответа Солдат прижимается к Стиву еще теснее и кладет подбородок ему на плечо. Стив неловко обхватывает его одной рукой, водит кончиками пальцев сначала по коже, а затем и по металлу, выводя абстрактные невидимые узоры.  
– Он выглядит по-другому, не так, как я, – задумчиво тянет Солдат, чуть подаваясь вперед, чтобы лучше рассмотреть снимок, на котором Стив обнимает за плечи смеющегося Баки. Это фото – одно из их немногих совместных с фронта и, пожалуй, самое живое, потому что ни один из них не смотрит в камеру; Баки и Стив смотрят друг на друга.  
– Баки всегда коротко стригся, – слегка напряженно отзывается Стив, снова боясь спугнуть Солдата разговорами о Баки, но, кажется, напрасно – тот лишь вздыхает и сжимает руки на плечах Стива чуть крепче. Стив смелеет и заканчивает мысль, понимая, что Солдат не сбежит никуда сию же секунду. – Сначала это было модно, а потом началась война.  
– Понятно, – Солдат ослабляет хватку и кончиками пальцев своей живой руки проводит по фотографии, будто пытаясь разбудить воспоминания, но тщетно. Он вздыхает, а потом надолго замолкает, продолжая обнимать Стива со спины. Так стоять, как стоит он, пожалуй, неудобно, но Стив не рискует предложить Солдату перебраться на диван – ему кажется, что любое неверное слово может все разрушить.  
Их жизнь подозрительно неспешная и размеренная для Капитана Америки и бывшего агента ГИДРЫ, дни сливаются в одно бесконечно полотно, складывающееся из идентичных фрагментов, однако иногда это уютное затишье разрывает словно светошумовой гранатой – такой же шок и такая же контузия на выходе. Каждый раз неожиданные откровения Солдата выбивают почву у Стива из-под ног, этот раз – не исключение.  
Они сидят в конференц-зале Башни Старка в ожидании очередного долгого и нудного планирования операции. Несмотря на то, что до полевой работы Солдата не допускают, Старк активно использует его знания при разработке промежуточных планов и общей стратегии борьбы с ГИДРОЙ. Солдат не против, ему нравится идея уничтожить каждого ублюдка, состоявшего в ней, неважно был ли этот ублюдок лично ответственным за его обнуления и криокамеру или нет.  
Наташа с Клинтом задерживаются, а Тони не считает особенно необходимым развлекать гостей, поэтому в конференц-зале Стив с Солдатом одни, и тогда Солдат, внимательно разглядывая схему очередной базы ГИДРЫ, тихо говорит:  
– Они могли ее спасти. Рука была сильно искалечена, но ампутация не требовалась в обязательном порядке, – он задумчиво шевелит металлическими пальцами, ловя солнечные лучи из большого, во всю стену окна сверкающими отполированными пластинами, а потом спокойно продолжает: – Они просто не захотели ее оставить. Им нужен был солдат с идеальным оружием, не требующим кобуры и патронов.  
– Джеймс… – сдавленно охает Стив, так и не сумев найти слов для ответа.  
– Все нормально, я не в претензии, – Солдат отмахивается от него, а потом кладет руку на колено. – В претензии был бы он, насколько я успел его узнать. Он был бы зол как черт, а мне даже нравится.  
Они не говорят вслух о том, что Баки был бы взбешен вовсе не полезной игрушкой вместо живой руки, а тем, как с ним обошлись. Им обоим это понятно без слов.  
– Мне тоже, – тихо соглашается Стив и накрывает металлические пальцы своей ладонью. Взгляд у Солдата абсолютно нечитаемый, когда они со Стивом встречаются глазами, но правая рука, оставшаяся лежать на столешнице, мелко подрагивает, выдавая его волнение с головой.  
Когда Наташа с Клинтом шумно вваливаются в зал, будто они и не агенты разведки, а школьники, вырвавшиеся из душного класса на перемену, Солдат пытается отшатнуться, но Стив не позволяет. Он чуть крепче сжимает холодные пластины на костяшках, зная, что Солдат этого не почувствует, но все равно поймет, и тот действительно понимает – его рука остается на месте, под ладонью Стива, надежно укрытая от любопытных глаз дубовым столом.  
Время летит незаметно, и только лишь когда в ответ на предложение об утренней пробежке Солдат странно на него смотрит и красноречиво указывает на окно, за которым медленно кружатся мелкие снежинки, Стив понимает, что наступила зима. Он настолько был увлечен своей внутренней драмой, что совсем не следил за календарем, а меж тем в Нью-Йорк пришли легкие заморозки и всюду засверкали рождественские огни, отблески которых в неверном свете раннего утра заметны даже из окна их квартиры.  
– Потерялся во времени, капитан? – усмехается Солдат, зябко ежась и подходя к кухонному окну с неизменной утренней чашкой кофе. Стив кивает, потому что да, действительно потерялся, залип в нем словно муха в янтаре, наслаждаясь безмятежностью и сладким ощущением присутствия другого человека в своей жизни. Очень важного и близкого, несмотря на внешнюю иногда дистанцию; Стив слишком долго был одинок, чтобы теперь не сойти с ума от этого чувства, что он наконец не один.  
Ему до дрожи в руках хочется подойти к Солдату, задумчиво всматривающегося в серое утро за окном, обнять его со спины и вжаться лицом в отросшие волосы, мягко спадающие на плечи. Возможно, отхлебнуть глоток кофе и вдохнуть запах его теплой со сна кожи, но Стив не решается. Ему до одури страшно все испортить одним необдуманным порывом, и лишь когда он ловит непривычно ласковый внимательный взгляд Солдата в отражении стекла, Стив вдруг понимает, что он не единственный в этой кухне, в этом городе и в этом мире ждет какого-нибудь знака, который разрешит им такую необходимую, как воздух, близость. Он неловко откашливается, а потом охрипшим голосом тихо спрашивает:  
– Джеймс, можно я?.. – Стив не знает, о чем именно просит, наверное, ни о чем и обо всем одновременно, но Солдат мягко улыбается, коротко кивает, и дыхание у Стива сбивается на раз. Он в два шага пересекает крохотную кухню, обнимает Солдата за пояс и утыкается носом в теплую кожу между плечом и шеей. От Солдата не пахнет зимой, он больше не Зимний, он вполне себе оттаявший – стонет чуть слышно и расслабляется у Стива в руках, будто только этого и ждал. От него пахнет кофе, зубной пастой, но больше всего – домом, и Стив задыхается, не в силах надышаться.  
– Кофе хочешь? – спустя какое-то время предлагает Солдат почти шепотом, будто их кто-то может услышать, будто он боится громким своим голосом разрушить волшебство момента.  
– Не хочу за ним идти, – бубнит Стив ему в шею, а потом осторожно проводит ладонью по животу, касаясь почти ласково мягкой растянутой ткани. Двигаться совершенно не хочется, хочется остаться в этом мгновении навсегда.  
– Ну и не иди, кто же тебя заставит, – тихо фыркает, боже, действительно фыркает, Солдат. Он осторожно поднимает руку с чашкой и подносит ее к лицу Стива. На кромке чашки – мятный привкус, и Стив, раскатывая на языке причудливую смесь этой мяты с крепким кофе, внезапно понимает, что поцелуй у Солдата сейчас тоже был бы мятным. Он не разрешает себе додумать эту мысль, потому что слишком на грани фола, слишком велик риск сорваться сейчас, послать все благие намерения к черту, развернуть его к себе за подбородок и поцеловать. Обвести эти до боли знакомые изгибы губ языком, а потом вылизать мяту и горечь во рту. Стив с ума сходит от этого фантомного безумия, держится из последних сил и снова утыкается Солдату в шею, осторожно касаясь ее сомкнутыми губами. Эта малость – единственное, что он себе позволяет.  
Солдат чуть вздрагивает, отставляет чашку на подоконник, откидывает голову Стиву на плечо и обнимает себя руками, обнимает Стива, проходясь ладонями – теплой живой и прохладной металлической – по его предплечьям. Будто провоцирует, но сам не знает на что – Стив не может себе позволить сорваться, не может так поступить ни с Баки, ни с Солдатом. Он не может выдавать желаемое за действительное и действительное – за желаемое. Он не знает, где заканчивается Солдат и начинается Баки, поэтому он просто замирает и тяжело хватает воздух ртом.  
– С кем ты сейчас, капитан? Со мной или с ним? – хрипло спрашивает Солдат, и Стив молчит. Он не знает ответа на этот вопрос, но очень хочет узнать, потому что еще чуть-чуть – и он просто сойдет с ума. Солдат тоже молчит, но не вырывается, как Стив ожидал, не выпутывается из его рук. Он лишь качает головой, а потом, старательно не подпуская дрожи в голос, грустно заканчивает: – Ясно, ты сам еще не понял.  
На подоконнике остывает кофе, за окном идет снег, а они с Солдатом дышат в унисон и боятся пошевелиться, потому что один шаг – и зима накроет с головой, один шаг – и все рассыплется осколками. И лишь когда на улице начинают появляться первые сонные прохожие, они оба – Стив и Солдат – не сговариваясь перемещаются на диван под плед, будто не их ждут через несколько часов в Башне Старка. Эти часы, полные тишины и целомудренных прикосновений, хрупкие, как стекло между ними и зимой за окном, но Стиву становится легче. Солдату, кажется, тоже, потому что когда до выхода остается час, он выпутывается из объятий Стива и совершенно буднично принимается за приготовление позднего завтрака, напоследок мягко улыбнувшись уголками губ.  
Все в порядке, думает Стив, тоже выбираясь из уютного клетчатого кокона, все будет хорошо, убеждает он себя, они ничего не разрушили, сумели сохранить тонкую грань между штилем и бурей. И лишь в душе, стягивая через голову футболку, насквозь пропитавшуюся запахами Солдата, его постели и его пледа, Стив понимает, что ничего уже не будет как раньше – он до безумия влюблен, второй раз в жизни, в парня, насмешкой судьбы такого похожего и одновременно совсем нет – на Баки. Стив прижимает футболку к лицу, глубоко вдыхает и осознает – это совсем не страшно, снова любить, но очень страшно другое – Стив совершенно не знает, что теперь с этим делать.  
С каждым днем время все ускоряется, и Стив просто за ним не успевает. В начале весны Солдат уверенно проходит все тесты, подготовленные специально для него психологом совместно со Старком, как ни странно, и выглядит совершенно довольным жизнью, пока речь не заходит о его прошлом вне ГИДРЫ. Полгода – вполне достаточный срок для реабилитации, это вынужден признать даже бывший штатный психолог Щ.И.Т.а, найденный Марией Хилл, поэтому теперь Солдат официально получает назначение на позицию снайпера в команде Мстителей. Эту новость он отмечает тем, что, задумчиво покусывая губу, рассматривает свое отражение в зеркале. Когда Стив, заинтригованный полнейшей тишиной в ванной, заглядывает внутрь, Солдат как раз собирает волосы в аккуратный гладкий пучок и, поймав взгляд Стива, коротко поясняет:  
– Будут лезть в глаза и мешать.  
Стив ничего не говорит, только хмыкает. Вопрос о том, как же Зимний Солдат ухитрялся метко стрелять со своей модной прической в Вашингтоне с год назад, неуловимо повисает в воздухе. Солдат на него так и не отвечает.  
Ближе к лету, когда осмелевшее нью-йоркское солнце начинает отчаянно припекать макушки спешащим по улицам людям, Солдат отрешенно достает тот самый альбом Стива со старыми фотографиями, который они когда-то смотрели вместе. Стив не спрашивает зачем, он наблюдает из кресла за его действиями и невинно прячется за крышкой ноутбука, когда Солдат отрывается от снимков.  
– Подстриги меня, – просит он, и Стив от неожиданности чуть не роняет ноутбук с коленей.  
– Что? – за полгода волосы Солдата отросли почти до лопаток, и Стиву безумно нравится иногда путаться в них пальцами, когда Солдат ему это позволяет. А позволяет он часто. Несмотря на эпизод в начале зимы, эта странная болезненная близость никуда не девается, она не уходит из их квартиры – теперь привычные киномарафоны Стив и Солдат проводят не по разным углам дивана, а развалившись чуть ли не друг на друге. Поэтому Стиву действительно интересно знать, зачем Солдат желает избавиться от своей шевелюры, разлучить с которой его не смогли даже миссии Мстителей.  
– Мне пойдет эта стрижка, – Солдат пожимает плечами и тихо добавляет: – Ему когда-то шла.  
У Стива от чувства вины щемит сердце, и он ощущает себя распоследним идиотом. Повелся словно ребенок на спокойный уверенный взгляд и общую расслабленность, решил, будто Солдат бросил затею с поиском своего потерянного времени. Ясно ведь как день: Солдат до сих пор пытается вспомнить, заполнить дыры в своей памяти, совершенно не понимая, что все это уже – не так уж и важно. Стив хочет, чтобы Солдат остался с ним; по отношению к Баки это почти предательство, но он не может больше с собой бороться. Пора признать наконец, что Баки остался в прошлом, а настоящее – Солдат, застывший напротив с раскрытым фотоальбомом в руках.  
– Джеймс, ты не должен быть на него похожим, ты никому ничего не должен, – пытается донести до него простую истину Стив, но Солдат упрямо качает головой, а потом неожиданно фыркает:  
– С ними жарко, капитан. Лето на носу, а с ними жарко.  
Стив улыбается уголками губ, а потом и вовсе с облегчением смеется, вставая с кресла и пытаясь отыскать в шкафу хоть одни приличные острые ножницы. Обратная сторона медали в совместном быте суперсолдат печальна – любой, даже самый тупой в их квартире нож острее найденных ножниц, так что их приходится долго и тщательно затачивать, чтобы не испортить Солдату волосы.  
В ванной мало места, но Стив с Солдатом как-то умудряются в нее втиснуться, не оставляя свободного пространства вообще. Стив ласково касается волос Солдата, заново вспоминая, как когда-то, еще в Бруклине, стриг Баки. Он пропускает мягкие густые пряди меж пальцев и аккуратно снимает их одну за другой, а потом не удерживается и невесомо касается губами макушки Солдата.  
– Так легко, – тихо стонет Солдат, плавясь под ладонями Стива.  
– Все плохое уходит с волосами, Джеймс, в них копится дурная энергия, – почти шепчет ему в ответ Стив, аккуратно орудуя ножницами. Виски – покороче, затылок – подлиннее, челку – так, чтобы падала на глаза. Стив помнит, что Баки эта челка никогда не мешала стрелять, значит не будет мешать и Солдату.  
Глаза у Солдата затуманенные, он почти усилием воли заставляет себя заговорить, когда Стив осторожно стряхивает колкие короткие волоски с его плеч и снова принимается легко взмахивать ножницами:  
– Ты стриг его так.  
– Ты это помнишь? – уточняет Стив, ровняя пряди на затылке.  
– У тебя выверенные движения. Привычные, – почти равнодушно отзывается Солдат и прикрывает глаза. – Ты точно это делал, но я не помню.  
– Ну и черт с ним, – Стив срывается, он откладывает ножницы на полку и запускает пальцы в волосы Солдата, заставляя его закусить губу и самому подставиться под ласкающие руки. Стив смотрит на его легкую расслабленную улыбку и хлестко добавляет: – Ты не обязан.  
– Я этого не помню, – упрямо повторяет Солдат, а потом, растворяясь в прикосновениях, почти стонет: – Но мне нравится. Я хочу вспомнить, капитан. Я хочу, чтобы эти воспоминания были и моими тоже.  
Стив внимательно разглядывает его отражение в зеркале и не может сдержать сорванного то ли вдоха, то ли выдоха. С этой стрижкой Солдат как никогда раньше не похож на Баки; ему безумно идет, но прическа смотрится совсем по-другому – знакомо и непривычно одновременно. Глядя на Солдата сейчас, Стив отчетливо понимает, что его собственные поиски Баки в голове у Солдата окончены, Баки там больше нет, и даже если воспоминания полностью вернутся – этого уже не изменить. Однако сам Солдат затею оставлять не желает, и единственное, что Стив может сделать, – в очередной раз его поддержать; он склоняется к самому уху Солдата и шепчет:  
– Если хочешь – когда-нибудь вспомнишь. Обязательно вспомнишь, Джеймс, будь уверен.  
Солдат благодарно бодает затылком его ладони, а Стив, массируя кончиками пальцев ему голову, дает себе зарок – хоть он уже и сделал свой выбор между Баки и Солдатом, он не предпримет ничего, пока Солдат сам не попросит. В том, что он попросит, Стив даже не сомневается, потому что все полгода их отношения к тому и идут, периодически буксуя в воспоминаниях из далеких сороковых. Стив хочет дать Солдату право выбора – по совести говоря, он только этим и занимается с самого их знакомства, но так правильнее всего. За Солдата слишком долго все решали другие люди, и Стив просто не посмеет поступить так же. Если Солдат хочет себе воспоминания Баки Барнса – он их получит, чего бы им обоим это ни стоило. Единственное, чего Стив боится до дрожи в коленях – ему стыдно и горько это признавать, – он боится, что когда Солдат вспомнит, он просто растворится в Баки, не оставив после себя и следа. Стив любит Баки, по-прежнему любит, но Баки давно погиб, а с Солдатом Стив живет вот уже полгода и чувствует себя наконец-то не музейным экспонатом, случайно затесавшимся среди предметов интерьера в стиле хай-тек, а живым. По-настоящему живым впервые с момента пробуждения в двадцать первом веке. За одно лишь это можно отдать Солдату свое сердце.  
Лето выдается безмерно жарким и почти удушающим, но даже несмотря на это окна в квартире нараспашку – зной вовсе не проблема для тех, у кого в крови сыворотка, особенно после пробежки и холодного душа. Стив как раз заканчивает с блинчиками, когда Солдат молча подходит, отбирает у него сковороду и выключает плиту.  
– Ну и когда ты мне собирался все рассказать? Лет через семьдесят? – обманчиво спокойно интересуется он, подступая почти вплотную.  
– Рассказать о чем? – бледнея, уточняет Стив. В голове его проносятся тысячи вариантов: от не загруженного в стиральную машину постельного белья до того, что Солдат не мог узнать из кинохроник. Наверное, последнее предположение попадает в цель, потому что вместо ответа Солдат обхватывает Стива металлической ладонью за затылок, притягивает к себе и, не давая сказать ни слова, целует. Сладко, долго, безумно хорошо; так, что у Стива колени слабеют и приходится вцепиться Солдату в плечи. Едва он снова обретает способность говорить, Стив выдыхает одно лишь слово:  
– Когда? – на большее его выдержки не хватает.  
– Да только что, в душе, – Солдат пожимает плечами и добавляет почти насмешливо: – У меня было ощущение, что на макушку хеликарриер упал.  
В голове Стива не укладывается эта внезапность, он лишь хватает ртом воздух, а потом, придя к выводу, что должен сказать хоть что-то, осторожно начинает:  
– Баки, я…  
– Не Баки. Джеймс, – мягко поправляет его Солдат. – Ты же помнишь, Баки погиб. Мы оба это помним.  
– Да, но тогда получается… – словарного запаса отчаянно не хватает, Стив ощущает это с пугающей ясностью, и с такой же ясностью он осознает, что этот поцелуй – вовсе не дань памяти Баки Барнсу. Неужели Солдат наконец-то делает свой выбор, прямо здесь и сейчас, последи залитой утренним солнцем кухни?  
– Здесь только я, капитан, – будто угадав мысли Стива, кивает Солдат, а потом веско добавляет: – И это – только мое.  
– Как давно? – растерянно уточняет Стив, а в голове его – невообразимая каша. Ему вдруг кажется, что Солдат так ничего до сих пор и не понял; не понял, что Стив давно уже не ждет Баки, ему вполне достаточно того человека, под чье размеренное дыхание он засыпает каждую ночь. Солдата ему более чем достаточно.  
– Давно, – Солдат задумчиво закусывает губу, а потом, глядя куда-то в сторону говорит: – Я пойму, если ты не захочешь, но мне почему-то показалось, что ты – тоже. Я видел тебя влюбленного, как мальчишку, в его воспоминаниях и…  
Стив больше не слушает, он уже догадывается, к чему ведет Солдат, и сомнение в его голосе ранит сильнее всего. Хороший солдат должен верить своей интуиции, так что же с ним не так, что Солдат не верит? Стив качает головой, обрывая сбивчивое, неуверенное бормотание и припечатывает:  
– Обоих. Я люблю вас обоих.  
– Ты не помогаешь, – Солдат пару мгновений смотрит на него странным болезненным взглядом, а потом вздыхает. – Послушай, я знаю, что он значил для тебя. Поверь, ты значил для него еще больше. Просто мне нужно быть уверенным в том, что ты не видишь во мне только его. Баки Барнс умер, окончательно, и теперь я понимаю это абсолютно отчетливо. Я наконец-то помню всю его жизнь, но он покинул это здание.  
Слова о том, что Баки больше никогда не вернется, не вызывают у Стива приличествующей случаю скорби, и в этот раз ему даже уже не стыдно. Стив давно смирился с этим фактом, у него было время осознать, что Баки погиб, как в прошлом веке, так и в этом. Гораздо важнее сейчас донести до Солдата, что он, черт возьми, прав, что он правильно сопоставил воспоминания Баки с последними несколькими месяцами. Солдат сделал свой выбор, пришла очередь Стива доказывать, что тот не ошибся. У Стива давно есть заготовленная на случай объяснения речь, он почти выучил ее наизусть, как молитву, одними губами шепча перед сном каждый вечер. Стив набирает в легкие побольше воздуха, а затем ловит взгляд Солдата и спрашивает:  
– Ты когда-нибудь терял близких? – кажется, Солдат ожидает чего угодно, но не этого, он качает головой, но молчит, ожидая продолжения. – Тогда ты не знаешь, как любят мертвых, особенно тех, кто так и не прожил свою жизнь. Их любят беззаветно и ни на что уже не рассчитывая, помнят только хорошее и лелеют счастливые моменты в своей памяти. Так я люблю Баки. И всегда буду так его любить.  
Солдат низко опускает голову, а Стив внезапно обращается к нему снова:  
– Ты ведь хорошо его знаешь. Черт возьми, Джеймс, ты знаешь его лучше всех, – Стиву от абсурдности ситуации хочется истерично засмеяться, но он сдерживается и продолжает: – И знаешь что? Ты должен понимать, что Баки хотел бы для меня нормальной жизни, а не вечной беззаветной преданности и любви к его светлому образу. Баки хотел бы, чтобы я шел дальше, и я иду. Просто так случилось, что ты выглядишь в точности как он. Но ты другой.  
Стив на мгновение замолкает, осознавая, что Солдат ловит каждое его слово, но молчит; они будто поменялись ролями, и если в начале разговора Стив мог только бестолково и односложно отвечать на вопросы, то теперь пришла очередь Солдата, поэтому он мягко спрашивает, заранее зная ответ:  
– Ты когда-нибудь раньше любил? – разумеется, нет, у него лишь были воспоминания о той любви, которая выпала на долю Баки, поэтому Солдат снова качает головой, а потом пристально смотрит на Стива, и тот, не меняя интонации, продолжает: – Знаешь, как любят живых? Без слепого обожания, зная о недостатках и мирясь с ними. Отдавая все тепло, какое только есть. Живым дарят себя целиком, в отличие от мертвых. Так я люблю тебя, Джеймс.  
– Давно? – разом охрипшим голосом повторяет Солдат его же вопрос, наконец решившись произнести хоть слово.  
– Дольше, чем ты думаешь, – Стив улыбается. По глазам Солдата он уже видит – тот все понимает, даже не имея за плечами собственной потери и любви, Солдат видит эту тонкую грань, на поиски которой у самого Стива ушло почти полгода. Не зря, видимо, Старк так дорожит его острым аналитическим умом.  
– Тогда почему не сказал? – у Солдата открытый требовательный взгляд, и Стив, продолжая улыбаться, пожимает плечами:  
– Было бы нечестно, по отношению к вам обоим. Я ждал, пока ты все вспомнишь и сделаешь свой выбор.  
– Надеялся, что он вернется? – осторожно уточняет Солдат, закусив губу.  
– В последнее время – почти боялся, – Стив отвечает предельно честно, хватит уже этой чертовой спирали молчания на двоих, поэтому, подумав, он добавляет: – Но скажем так, я не исключал такой возможности.  
Солдат растерянно прищуривается, а потом почти жалобно переспрашивает:  
– Боялся? Но ты же сам сказал, что любишь его.  
– А я и не отрицаю, – вздыхает Стив. Ему трудно подыскать правильные слова, проще было бы дать Солдату заглянуть в свою голову, но это невозможно, поэтому Стив задумчиво покусывает губу и наконец говорит так, как думает, уже не пытаясь складывать слова красиво: – Просто мертвые должны оставаться мертвыми, а живые – живыми. Его я уже потерял, а тебя – нет и не собираюсь.  
На несколько минут в кухне воцаряется тишина, и Стив с неожиданной грустью думает, что блинчики уже остыли, а он так хотел накормить Солдата горячими. От размышлений его отвлекает ворчание:  
– Ты меня чуть с ума не свел, – Солдат почти ласково пихает Стива кулаком в плечо и сердито, но не так чтобы слишком добавляет: – Ты вообще понимаешь, как это выглядело? Чертов ты псих, капитан!  
– Стив. Запомни уже наконец, как меня зовут, – Стив готов засмеяться от облегчения, чувствуя, что недомолвки закончились, что все хорошо, что они во всем разобрались, пусть и не без драмы. – Теперь – понимаю. Не очень красиво выглядело, вынужден согласиться.  
От искреннего возмущения на лице Солдата, настоящих и неприкрытых ярких эмоций хочется его обнять и больше не отпускать никогда, а Солдат тем временем продолжает негодовать:  
– Я голову себе сломал, пытаясь понять, кого ты перед собой видишь – его или меня.  
– Всегда только тебя, с того самого момента, как ты отшатнулся от меня возле «Старбакса», словно от чумного, – Стив не удерживается и все же хохочет, громко и с облегчением. – Видел бы ты свое лицо тогда...  
Но Солдат не дает ему повеселиться вдоволь, он притягивает Стива к себе за шею и голодно целует. Жадно прихватывает и засасывает губы, проходится кончиком языка по зубам, а когда Стив раскрывается ему навстречу, бесстыдно и мокро вылизывает рот изнутри. Баки никогда не целовался так, думает Стив, Баки всегда осторожничал со Стивом, будто он хрустальный, и в этот момент Стив понимает, что все – время для сравнений закончилось. Мертвые должны оставаться мертвыми, он сам это сказал. В руках у него живой Джеймс, разгоряченный и абсолютно невменяемый от поцелуев и прикосновений. Стив прижимает его к холодильнику и с удовольствием включается в борьбу за доминирование, прикусывая нижнюю губу и забираясь языком в податливый рот.  
Баки больше нет – и это первый факт в новой жизни Стива. Зато есть Джеймс – это второй факт, и его оказывается достаточно, чтобы начать с нового листа.


End file.
